La Bella Muerte
by Isonia
Summary: Antonio ne savait même plus ce qu'il faisait. Était-ce bien, ou mal ? Mal sûrement. Il aurait dû s'occuper du cadavre à ses pieds, il aurait dû appeler la police et leur hurler qu'il y avait un psychopathe dans cette ville pourtant si tranquille.  Mais à la place, il tombait amoureux de la mort elle-même. UA. Rating T pour le gore/folie. Joyeux Halloween !


**Titre **::: La Bella Muerte  
**Auteur **::: ©Rachel  
**Manga **::: Hetalia  
**Genre **::: Horror || Mystery || Angst (?) || Crime || Romance plus ou moins étrange. || UA  
**Pairings **::: SpaMano et quelques autres sous-entendus.  
**Personnage(s) **::: _Espagne_ [Antonio Fernandez Carriedo] || _Romano_ [Lovino Vargas / La Bella Muerte].  
En arrière plan, nous avons France [Francis Bonnefoy] || Prusse [Gilbert Beilschmidt] || Monaco [Mona-Lisa De Bonnamissi] || Hongrie [Elizabeta Hédervary]. Mention de Belgique [Bella Mogens] || Pays-Bas [Abel Mogens] || Angleterre [Arthur Kirkland] || Autriche [Roderich Edelstein]  
**Rating **::: T  
**Le point de vue de l'auteur sur cet écrit **::: Joyeux Halloween mes chers ! Je reviens pour ce jour sinistre avec un nouvel OS ! Cette fois-ci, j'ai décidé d'écrire sur Espagne et Romano. Au début, je voulais refaire un FrUK, mais j'ai décidé de les réserver tout les deux pour une prochaine fois ! J'ai une idée en tête. Revenons en à l'OS ! Vous pouvez le voir du PDV d'Espagne. C'est un UA un peu spécial. Comme d'habitude dans mes écrits, vous retrouverez une espèce de folie. Mais ici... c'est plus complexe, tout de même. Je me contredis je sais. Vous allez voir par vous même, mais cette fois-ci, la chose qui est la plus '' folle '', qui apporte la mort, c'est l'amour. Vous comprendrez par vous-même. Du moins j'espère. Sinon n'hésitez pas à me demander.  
Je replace rapidement la chose. La Bella Muerte est une légende Mexicaine, je crois. Malheureusement, je ne la connais pas. Pour cet OS, je me suis basée sur un tutoriel de maquillage pour Halloween de Michelle Phan [ « Baaaaaaaaah elle regarde des tutos maquillages ! D : ». Oui mais pour le Cosplay mes enfants, ce genre de choses aides.], si vous voulez que je vous donne le lien, pas de problèmes. Après, si quelqu'un connaît la légende de la B.M, par pitié qu'il me le diiise. Je n'en dors plus ! J'ai trouvé une version, mais elle était un peu flou, et pas trop vrai je crois. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que la Bella Muerte, ici interprété par Lovino, est juste une source d'inspiration. Je lui ai pris son nom et son physique, j'ai laissé mon esprit inventé sa propre légende, par faute de ne pas avoir la vraie légende sous la main. D'où le fait qu'elle parle Italien, et surtout, qu'elle soit un homme.

ENJOIE !

[**PS/Disclaimer** : Hetalia ne m'appartient -toujours- pas. J'ai juste le droit de maltraiter les personnages. * soupir *]  
[**PS2** : Ne me tuez pas. Merci.]

* * *

- 31 Octobre 20xx, 20 heures 34. Carcassonne, France. -

- Je suis désolé, Tonio. Mais je passe cet Halloween avec Arty, tu le sais bien. Je t'en ai parlé avant-hier !

Antonio gonfla les joues, puis lâcha un soupir. A quoi jouaient-ils, tous autant qu'ils étaient ? C'était le cinquième qui était occupé en cette soirée d'Halloween. Il commençait à croire qu'il s'agissait d'un coup monté contre sa personne.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Francis ! Dis à l'autre _cretino_ d'Anglais que je le salue. Soyez sages tous les deux, _eh_ ?  
- Mais oui, bien évidemment, _mon grand _! Bien évidemment ! Rigola le Français avec une parfaite ironie.

L'espagnol sourit doucement et raccrocha, abandonnant son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait même pas savoir ce qui allait se passer par la suite entre lui et son rival. C'étaient leurs affaires. Antonio fit quelques pas dans son salon, s'amusant à faire tourner son portable dans sa main, puis décida finalement de s'asseoir. Il resta quelques instants en position droite, puis s'abandonna totalement et s'avachit contre le dossier.  
Bon sang.  
Il s'emmerdait.  
Il s'emmerdait et il détestait ça. Ça le rendait étrangement nerveux.  
Il n'y avait personne pour rester avec lui. Gilbert devait garder son jeune frère, Bella et Abel passaient la soirée à se faire des films d'horreur juste tous les deux en famille, Roderich avait décidé de l'ignorer... Il avait même essayé d'appeler Mona-Lisa, pour dire, malgré leur relation de moins en moins amicale. Mais la Monégasque lui avait dit qu'elle passait la soirée avec Elizabeta. Comme quoi. Il ne gagnait rien à essayer de récupérer l'amitié de la jeune femme, elle l'envoyait toujours bouler.  
Il balança ses jambes dans le vide, se cognant trois fois contre le rebord de sa table basse en moins de quinze secondes. Qu'avait-il fait au ciel pour que celui-ci lui inflige un pareil châtiment ? Être seul, le soir d'Halloween, dans son appartement, à attendre que les gosses de cinq à huit ans viennent lui piquer ses bonbons. C'était d'un ennui. Pour lui, c'était un peu similaire à faire Noël, ou le Nouvel an, en solitaire. Sans musique, sans rien. Juste avec une coupe de champagne et sa fenêtre afin de regarder dehors.  
Certains aimaient ça, soit. Mais pas lui. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo était quelqu'un qui avait besoin des autres pour vivre. Il avait besoin de la présence de ses amis, il avait besoin d'amour, de chaleur humaine, de rires en fond sonore... Il avait besoin de tout ça. C'était vital pour lui. Sans ça, il était mort, tout simplement.  
Alors là, en ce moment même, il n'était ni heureux, ni quoi que ce soit. Il était juste ennuyé. Tiens, maintenant voilà que la déception et la peine venaient de prendre possession de son petit cœur. Il fallait s'y attendre après tout. Il était certain que cela allait arriver. Il ferma les yeux et se força à respirer calmement. Voilà, comme ça. Tout allait bien.  
Une respiration.  
Deux respirations.  
Trois respirations.  
Non ça ne marchait pas. Il ne tenait plus. Il n'allait pas réussir à tenir plusieurs heures sans rien faire. Il n'était pas fatigué, n'avait pas envie de regarder la télévision ou de se faire une énième séance épouvante. Il n'avait pas peur, de toute façon. Tonio était quelqu'un qu'on effrayait très difficilement, c'était ce qui était intéressant chez lui, selon Gilbert. Il disait que c'était parce qu'il était espagnol, qu'il venait du pays des meilleurs films d'horreur et qu'il était ainsi habitué.  
Cela avait bien fait rire le métisse sur le coup. Qu'est-ce que son ami racontait quand il le voulait. Toujours avec ses stéréotypes stupides. « Et moi, je suis albinos car comme mon pays, je suis unique. C'est pas trop awesome ça ?! », qu'il disait sans cesse. Gil venait de ce que l'on appel aujourd'hui l'ancienne Prusse. Dès qu'il avait su ça, il avait décidé d'en faire sa fierté. Le brun se rappelait encore le jour où la maîtresse de CM1 leur avait fait découvrir ce pays. Ça avait été mythique.  
Il eut un petit rire et se leva du canapé. Non, même se souvenir n'arrivait pas à l'occuper. Il devait bouger. Où ? Il ne savait pas. C'était Halloween, tous les bars étaient ouverts. Où allaient les parents pendant que leurs gamins toquaient aux portes, après tout ? Avec un soupir amusé, et, après s'être levé, il enfila une veste qui traînait près de lui et mit les clefs de son appart dans sa poche. Il farfouilla dans ces mêmes poches pour y trouver un billet de 20euros.  
Haussement d'épaule.  
Ça suffirait amplement.

* * *

- 31 Octobre 20xx, 21 heures 58. Tarragone, Espagne. -

Antonio marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Tarragone, sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Il était mieux ici, en Espagne. Dès qu'il était sorti de son appartement, il avait prit sa voiture et avait démarré en quatrième vitesse. Son subconscient l'avait guidé dans la ville de son enfance. Après tout, elle n'était qu'à une heure et demi de son domicile. Et puis étrangement, il y avait peu de gens sur la route. La chance était avec lui.  
Dès son arrivée, il avait reprit le contrôle de lui même, était allé se garer dans un petit parking inconnu des touristes, il avait quitté sa voiture, prit une grande bouffée d'air, et souri.  
Il était chez lui.  
Pendant un instant, il pensa aller faire une blague à sa mère, sonner chez elle et lui dire en un parfait français '' Des bonbons ou un sort ? ''. Avec cela il aurait accompagné ses paroles d'un '' _Hola Mama._ '', et aurait câliné sa figure maternelle. Oui... Mais non. La pauvre devait sûrement dormir. Et puis elle allait s'inquiéter pour lui, lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, si il n'avait pas été jeté de la fac d'hôtellerie. Et après avoir subit un interrogatoire sur lui, elle allait s'attaquer à ses deux potes. Elle allait demander pourquoi Francis n'était pas avec lui, car elle l'aimait bien, Francis. Si ça allait mieux avec ses parents qui n'approuvaient pas son homosexualité. Si il ne se disputait plus trop avec son copain. Car elle l'aimait bien, aussi, son copain. Et est-ce qu'il cuisinait toujours, Francis ? Et était-il toujours aussi mignon ? Et Gilbert, comment allait-il, le Gilbert ? Toujours à courir derrière sa petite Hongroise. Elle était belle, aussi, cette Hongroise. Et il est toujours albinos ? Car ne sachons jamais, il pourrait soudainement devenir blond aux yeux bleus, le Gillou. Comme son petit frère. Ah son mignon petit frère. Ludwah non ? Ah non Ludwig. De toute façon c'est presque la même chose. Ces Allemands donnent de drôle de prénoms, après tout.  
Antonio explosa de rire. Oui, il était certain que sa mère lui poserait ce genre de questions. Elle était comme ça, après tout. Toujours à se faire du soucis, toujours à materner. Il ignora les regards dévisageurs des passants et continua sa route. Tiens, et si il allait boire un verre ? Un autre verre, plutôt. Il avait déjà fait le tour des bars de la place principale. C'était peut être assez, finalement ? Ou peut être pas.  
Il tourna à droite, puis à gauche, et encore à droit... A moins qu'il avait tourné à droite et qu'il était allé tout droit ? Non, il n'était pas bourré quand même ? Pas lui.  
Il soupira et passa une main sur son visage dans l'espoir de se réveiller.  
Il avait encore des choses à faire, la ville Espagnol n'était pas couché à cette heure-ci, donc lui non plus. C'était comme ça.  
Il remarqua tout juste qu'il était seul, et que donc cela contredisait ce qu'il venait de penser trois secondes auparavant. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance, après tout.  
Il tituba finalement jusqu'à un mur où il prit appui, et éclata une nouvelle fois de rire.  
« Tu as l'alcool heureux, Tonio ! » lui disait Francis quand ils revenaient bourrés d'une quelconque fête d'étudiants. Oui, il était encore plus heureux que d'habitude après quelques verres. Mais là, il était certain de ne pas être bourré.  
Non, il riait juste car il se trouvait pitoyable.  
Lui, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, était seul pour une soirée d'Halloween. Tous l'avaient lâché. Absolument tous. De son ancienne copine à ses meilleurs amis, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Il ne leur en voulait pas pour autant, non, non. Loin de là. Il n'était pas comme ça. Mais il se sentait pitoyable. Car il disait si souvent qu'il était tout le temps bien entouré, et là il se retrouvait seul.  
Seul comme un con.  
Seul comme le con qu'il était.  
Il secoua la tête, essayant de se remettre les idées en place et de chasser les noires. Alors qu'il inspirait une grande bouffée d'air,quelque chose attira son attention.  
Un chant, ou plutôt une mélodie, qui avait été guidée par le vent jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il reprit son sérieux et ferma les yeux, appréciant la douce voix. Qu'est-ce que c'était, comme langue ? Cela ressemblait à l'Espagnol. Du Portugais ? Non, c'était plus doux. De l'Italien. Il était certain que c'était de l'Italien, il avait toujours eu l'oreille pour ce genre de chose.  
Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il se laissa guider par cette chanson. Non pas qu'il souhaitait féliciter le chanteur ou quoi que ce soit, mais il était indéniablement attiré. Il ne pouvait juste pas luter contre ça.  
Il fit quelques pas, se rattrapa au mur pour éviter de tomber, et continua sa marche.  
Droite.  
Gauche.  
Droite.  
Gauche.  
Voilà, il savait marcher. « Félicitation, Tonio. Tu as actuellement vingt-deux ans, et tu fais tes premiers pas. Bientôt tu arrêteras de boire au sein. », railla-t-il pour lui même en une parfaite auto-dérision.  
Droite.  
Gauche.  
Droite.  
Droite.  
Toujours à droite.  
Cette fois-ci, c'était les ruelles. Celle de droite, de gauche, de droite... Il pouvait continuer cette comptine stupide pendant des heures.  
Là.  
C'était là.  
La ruelle était sombre, on n'y voyait rien à deux mètres. Pourtant, il était certain que c'était de là d'où venait la voix mielleuse. Il ne pût empêcher un petit sourire de naître sur ses lèvres, et il continua son avancée, avec toujours plus d'entrain et d'impatience.  
Il distinguait une silhouette.  
Non.  
Deux ?  
Il plissa les yeux et avança encore plus.  
Et là, son sourire s'envola. Immédiatement, comme cela n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Face à lui se trouvaient bien deux personnes. Une à terre, inerte. Et l'autre au dessus de lui.  
La première personne semblait normale, dans le sens où elle semblait humaine. Son corps était en train de convulser, vue les nombreux tremblements qui le parcouraient et le filet de bave et ses yeux dont on ne voyait plus les pupilles. Se mélangeant au liquide baveux, on trouvait du sang, facilement reconnaissable de part sa couleur rouge. Si on observait le corps, on trouvait d'ailleurs une flaque plutôt importante du liquide vitale sous le corps de la personne.  
Mais étrangement, ce n'était pas ça, qui avait bloqué Antonio.  
C'était l'autre.  
Celui qui chantait.  
Il était obnubilé par ces lèvres si fines, ces yeux si verts et pourtant si vide. C'était un jeune homme, il en était certain, mais il le trouvait beau, non magnifique. Son visage était peint en blanc, entièrement. D'ailleurs tout son corps était blanc. Autour de ses yeux deux ronds bleus, sur son front, la croix de Dieu. Ses joues étaient parcourues de petites spirales bleu clair. Son... '' maquillage '' était très précis, et s'accordait parfaitement bien à son visage poupin. Il ne savait pas si il devait vraiment dire maquillage, car il savait que tout ce qui parcourait le visage du beau tueur n'avait rien de faux.

- _Madre de Dios..._ Murmura l'espagnol. _La Bella Muerte..._

Le bel inconnu abandonna les tripes de sa victime, qu'il était en train d'étaler autour de lui, stoppa sa chanson, et leva les yeux vers Antonio. Immédiatement, le cœur du beau brun loupa un battement.  
Il devait rêvé, ce n'était pas possible. Une telle merveille ne pouvait exister.  
Il ne faisait même pas attention au corps agonisant à ses pieds, et essaya de calmer sa respiration haletante.  
Il avait face à lui la Bella Muerte.  
Certain.  
Sa mère lui avait souvent raconté cette légende, quand il était gosse. Il ne s'en souvenait pas beaucoup pour autant. Juste une femme, magnifique, offerte au diable car elle n'avait pas voulu faire quelque chose. De toute façon, la légende même, il s'en fichait pas mal. C'était juste la chose face à lui qui l'intéressait. Qu'elle soit un homme et pas une femme, et alors. Les légendes étaient presque toutes fausses de ce point de vue là, de toute façon.  
Les genoux tremblants, il s'agenouilla face à la créature restant totalement neutre, et la fixa de plus en plus. Sans le quitter des yeux, le garçon à la peau blanche posa sa main contre le cou de sa première victime, et sans ménagement, l'arracha.  
'' Admirable. '' était le seul mot qu'Antonio pouvait décrire face à ça. Il avait réussi à arracher une tête humaine comme ça, sans une once d'expression, et sans efforts. C'était admirable pour le brun.  
Un instant, celui-ci pensa qu'il était ivre. Alors il ferma les yeux.  
Le nom de son ancienne petite-amie ? Mona-Lisa. Ses origines ? Monaco. Pourquoi elle l'avait quitté ? Il était gay.  
Il rouvrit les yeux, et les replongea dans ceux de la magnifique créature. Non, il n'était pas ivre si il arrivait à se rappeler de tout ça. Tout allait bien. Tout était réel.  
Il cru un instant que son cœur allait exploser, sortir de sa poitrine, tellement il battait fort. Il contint ses tremblements un court instant, et, lentement, leva sa main pour la poser sur celle du jeune homme à genoux face à lui. Celui-ci détourna les yeux et les posa sur la main de l'espagnol. Dans les siennes se trouvait toujours la tête de sa victime, défigurée par un rictus, qu'il se plaisait à caresser tendrement, comme on caresse une peluche ou un petit chaton. Tendrement, doucement.  
Bien rapidement, les pupilles retournèrent rencontrer leurs jumelles marrons.  
Toujours aucune expression sur son visage poupin, toujours ce même air neutre et pourtant terriblement attirant pour l'espagnol.  
Antonio ne savait même plus ce qu'il faisait. Était-ce bien, ou mal ? Mal sûrement. Il aurait dû s'occuper du cadavre à ses pieds, il aurait dû appeler la police et leur hurler qu'il y avait un psychopathe dans cette ville pourtant si tranquille.  
Mais à la place, il tombait amoureux de la mort elle-même.  
Tomber amoureux comme ça, ce n'était pas possible. Il le connaissait depuis combien de temps, ce type. Cinq minutes ? Dix peut-être ? Oui, on ne tombe pas amoureux en si peu de temps. Surtout en si peu de temps de parfait silence. Mais là c'était différent. Il était totalement hypnotisé par cette merveilleuse personne, par ce cadeau tombé du ciel.

- _Creo que te amo._

La phrase était sortie toute seule de sa bouche. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de se forcer ou quoi, comme avant. Non, là c'était naturel. Il lui sembla déceler de la surprise au fond du regard de la chose, mais elle disparue bien vite pour laisser place à, de nouveau, la neutralité.  
Après quelques minutes de vide et de fixation intense, la chose ouvrit la bouche.

- _Io ti ammazzo._

Il comprit les mots Italiens, mais ne dit rien pour autant. Il ne paniqua pas, non, rien. Tonio restait de marbre, à admirer l'œuvre d'art morbide face à lui. Sa main glissa amoureusement sur la joue du jeune homme, qui ne broncha pas.

_- Mátame, pero bésame, mi muerte dulce._

Durant un quart de seconde, il se demanda si il n'était pas fou pour aimer un tel personnage. Mais en le regardant, encore et toujours, il comprit que non. Non, il n'était pas fou. Les autres ne comprenaient pas ses sentiments, c'était tout. Il avait trouvé la perle rare, la chose qui manquait à son être.  
Il se pencha lentement vers cette douce mort, et posa ses lèvres sur celles face à lui. Elles étaient glacées. Glacées comme une fin de vie. Et pourtant, il arrivait à déceler sous ces craquèlements une certaine douceur. Peut être que chose avait juste besoin d'amour ? Qui sait ? Elle ne répondait pas à son baiser, mais ne le repoussait pas pour autant. Toujours dans ces mains, le haut du cadavre, cajolé par les mêmes caresses. Cet Apollon avait les yeux fermés, depuis que la bouche de l'espagnol avait rencontré la sienne. Il ne dirait pas que c'était agréable, ni que c'était répugnant. Il n'en savait rien. Ne ressentait rien.  
Il était la Bella Muerte. Il était la Mort.  
Quand le vivant se détacha de lui et le regarda avec amour, il ne fit rien non plus. Il n'y avait rien à faire de toute façon.  
Néanmoins, quand il vit le métisse lui sourire et ouvrir les bras, son sourcil se leva. Durant un court instant, il cru ressentir de la surprise. Était-ce ça, au moins ? Non, impossible.  
Il arrêta de caresser la tête qu'il avait décapitée plus tôt, et la posa à côté de lui. Ses yeux se plongèrent une nouvelle fois dans ceux verts émeraude d'Antonio.

_- Antes de que muera. ¿Cuál es su nombre?_

Il le regarda longuement, puis sa bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir un seul mot.

_- La morte._  
_- Y tu nombre humano ? Soy Antonio Fernandez Carriedo._

Il le dévisagea. Qui était ce type. Il était... étrange. Différent des autres. Un fou ? Un psychopathe ? Un masochiste ? Plus il y pensait, plus l'esprit de la chose s'embrouillait. Il fronça les sourcils. Non, il était la mort, il ne ressentait rien.  
Rien, rien, rien.  
Il prit une discrète inspiration, et reporta son attention sur l'homme qui attendait.

_- Questo non ti riguarda._  
_- Bien. Sólo, yo siempre te amaré_.

La Bella Muerte le jugea encore quelques instants, puis tendit son bras en arrière. Il avait très bien compris pourquoi cet étrange humain ouvrait ainsi les bras.  
Il avait dit qu'il le tuerait.  
Et lui, au lieu de fuir, l'avait embrassé et avait accepté son châtiment.  
En un sens, cela pouvait attiser le respect. Mais la mort n'avait de respect que pour elle-même. Là, c'était différent. Totalement différent.

- _Lovino Vargas._

Et d'un coup sec, il lui transperça la poitrine avec comme unique arme son bras, un sourire ornant ses lèvres sèches.

* * *

- 5 Novembre 20xx, 16 heures 15. Tarragone, Espagne. -

Gilbert regardait fixement le cercueil quelques instants, puis lança une poignée de terre dessus. Il se retourna en un volte face, et n'eut pas le temps de faire six pas que deux bras l'entourèrent. Il sourit doucement, puis se retourna avec un sourire plus grand, histoire de ne pas inquiéter la personne qui venait de l'enlacer. Il croisa les yeux pleins de larmes d'Elizabeta.

- Bah alors, Lizzy ? Tu veux un câlin de mon awesome personne ? Ricana l'albinos.  
- Oh pitié Gil', joue pas au con. Arrête de faire ton fier, t'es chiant, t'es lourd, et cette partie de toi n'a rien à faire là.  
- Désolé ma grande, mais elle restera ici, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, et commencèrent un duel de regard. Duel qui ne dura pas très longtemps, pourtant, car les larmes roulèrent petit à petit sur les joues de la jeune femme, ce qui lui piqua les yeux. Elle jura et baissa la tête pour essuyer ses joues, puis la releva pour regarder l'homme qui n'avait pas bronché.

- Prends moi dans tes bras, connard. J'ai besoin de ton amour à deux balles.

Il eut un nouveau sourire, mais ne se fit pas prier et enlaça à son tour le corps frêle parcouru de soubresauts.  
Antonio était mort.  
Il avait été injoignable durant deux jours entiers, l'inquiétant lui et Francis. Puis ils avaient reçu un message de la mort du pauvre homme, leur annonçant qu'on avait retrouvé le cadavre mutilé d'Antonio dans une ruelle de Tarragone. Il était tellement abîmé qu'il avait fallu une journée entière d'acharnement pour obtenir son identité. Mais c'était bien lui.  
Ils n'avaient pas pu voir le corps, et celui du cercueil était bandé. A ce qu'on leur avait rencontré, il avait été retrouver un bras en moins, une jambe presque arrachée, les entrailles dorant au soleil. Deux choses avaient néanmoins disparues.  
Son œil droit.  
Et son cœur.  
La police pensait que son tueur lui avait sûrement prit. Un tueur à gage, quelque chose commença. Gil les croyait, car après tout, il n'y avait rien d'autre à croire. Cela ne pouvait pas être un suicide, ce n'était pas comme ça que son ami hispanique fonctionnait. Il le connaissait trop bien. Il avait sûrement dû boire un peu trop et arriver au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit. Il voulait croire que c'était ça.  
Il serra un peu plus la Hongroise dans ses bras, et observa les personnes restantes, autours de lui.  
Il trouvait des amis, comme lui, comme Francis qui ne souriait pas pour une fois, comme Bella qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer, même comme Roderich, qui était silencieux. Et il y en avait tellement d'autres.  
Il trouvait aussi des anciens amours, comme Mona-Lisa. La monégasque était venue et ainsi, en avait surpris plus d'un. Elle qui ne parlait plus à l'Espagnol, ou peu, depuis leur rupture.  
Il trouvait la famille, ce qui était normal. La pauvre mère était accablée, on avait l'impression que si on lui tapotait ne serait-ce que l'épaule elle allait s'effondrer, devenir poussière et rejoindre son gosse.  
Et au milieu de tout ça, il trouvait lui.  
Il ne l'avait jamais vu, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Non. Un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux marrons, à l'air neutre, vêtu d'un long manteau noir et coiffé d'une espèce de casquette en laine. Un parfait inconnu.  
Comme si ce personnage mystère avait deviné qu'on l'observait, il tourna mécaniquement sa tête vers le prussien. Quand ses yeux vitreux rencontrèrent ceux rouges du germanique, il sentit celui-ci frissonner.  
D'un geste lent, il tira de sa poche une objet carré.  
Petit à petit, les yeux de Gilbert s'écarquillèrent, et il sentit tout ses membres trembler. Elizabeta tenta bien de l'appeler, mais il était comme hypnotisé par ce que tenait le brun.  
Une boite.  
En verre.  
Dedans, du rouge. Trop de rouge.  
Un organe.  
Un cœur.  
Il aurait pu croire à une mauvaise blague de la part d'un membre de la famille lointaine, ou même que ce type n'était qu'un homme qui s'amusait avec le malheur des gens. Mais il lisait dans ses yeux que cela n'avait rien d'une blague.  
C'était le cœur d'Antonio.

- HE ! Hurla-t-il.

Il allait se défaire de l'étreinte d'Elizabeta pour pourchasser cet homme, mais celui-ci porta son index devant sa bouche, souffla un '' Shhhht '', et l'instant d'après, il disparu.  
L'albinos était tétanisé, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il venait de voir. Si il n'avait pas eu cet ego surdimensionné et ce fichu honneur à garder, il savait lui même qu'il aurait tout simplement fondu en larme. Ce qu'il venait de voir était sûrement la chose la plus effrayante au monde.

- Gil' ? Tenta une nouvelle fois la Hongroise.  
- … On rentre, Lizzy. _Jetzt_.  
- Mais tu n'attends pas Fr-  
- Non. On se retrouvera plus tard. On y va, insista le jeune homme.

Elle fronça les sourcils, plus d'inquiétude que d'autre chose, et passa une main réconfortante sur le bras de l'étudiant. Celui-ci posa sa main sur la sienne, et regarda une dernière fois dans la direction de l'inconnu. Il avait bel et bien disparu. Pour de bon. Il jeta un dernier regard à la tombe de son meilleur ami, puis ferma les yeux et se dépêcha de sortir de cet endroit.  
Il se jura qu'il y viendrait le moins possible.

- _Fratello_ ?

Il se retourna vers son frère, à côté de lui, et attendit qu'il lui déblatère ses idioties sur les humains. Comme quoi ils étaient amusant, qu'il en avait tué un ou deux il y a peu, et qu'ils avaient tous paniqués. Et lui écoutait, se demandant quand son jeune frère avait tourné comme ça.  
Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait entendre, il ne lui sortit qu'une seule phrase, son grand sourire peint sur le visage.

-_ Il biondo tedesco era carino, non è vero ?_

Il haussa les épaules, et regarda sa voiture arriver. Il se tourna vers son frère, l'embrassa sur la joue, et rentra dans le véhicule. Il prit place, ne tint pas compte des signes de la main de son cadet, et une fois que la C5 démarra, il sortit de sa poche son trésor personnel.  
Il observa le bel organe encore gorgé de liquide rouge, et le tira finalement de sa boîte. Une fois qu'il fut dans sa main, il le serra un peu plus, s'amusant de voir les dernières gouttes de sang s'écouler de l'artère aorte.  
Il le porta finalement à sa bouche, et l'embrassa doucement. 

« _**- Ho incontrato un uomo, Feliciano. Ha detto che mi amo. A me. A la morte.**_  
_**- Che cosa hai fatto, fratello ?**_  
_**- L'ho ucciso.**_ »

Il se surprit lui-même à sourire. Lui qui n'avait pas fait ça depuis fort longtemps pour un être vivant.  
Se retournant vers la fenêtre, il dit au chauffeur qu'il voulait aller jusqu'à Rome, et ferma les yeux en espérant se retourner.  
Il avait prit le cœur de cet espagnol ? Très bien. Il lui avait donné son amour ? Comme il le souhaitait.  
Il le garderait en trophée. Autour de son cou se trouvait un œil, transpercé par une chaîne d'argent. Ces yeux qui l'avaient regardé si langoureusement, il ne pouvait pas les abandonner, n'est-ce pas ? De plus, cela faisait un si joli souvenir, et une si belle décoration. Soit, cela tachait de rouge sa peau pâle, mais le globe oculaire en valait bien la peine, après tout.  
La Bella muerte avait trouvé la perle rare. Il lui avait prit littéralement son cœur, gardant précieusement cet amour qu'on ne lui donnait plus. Il avait gardé ses yeux yeux verts car c'étaient eux qui l'avaient regardé avec tant d'amour. Et c'était à travers ces deux organes que passaient les sentiments, n'est-ce pas ?  
Hein ?  
Ce qu'il faisait n'était pas mal.  
Non ?

**E N D**

* * *

Je dois dire que je suis un peu déçue par ma fin. Je voulais en faire une avec Lovino et Feliciano, à tout prix, mais je ne savais plus trop comment finir. Finalement, la question sans réponse m'a semblé être une bonne idée.  
J'espère que votre Halloween se passera bien, que vous regarderez des films ou que vous vous déguiserez pour faire peur aux petits enfants ! ~  
En espérant que cela vous ait plus ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review si vous avez aimé, cela me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir. 


End file.
